Sunset Kisses
by CuzImBatman
Summary: Octavian and Rachel meet up at Neptune's Snack Shack after not seeing each other. It just so happened that their waiter has sea-foam green eyes and has struck the Preator of a feared gang's attention. SLASH Octavian/Percy


**Warning:** Yes the characters are gay. If you're offended then please do not read nor review. I have given a warning and do not wish to be bothered by someone who is so close minded against something they have no business of judging. Oh! And Tavy is a bit of gangster in here. And there are no references to the Kane Chronicles either. Not this time guys! Sorry!

**Disclaimer:** 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' does not belong to me. It belongs to Rick Riordan, brilliant man that he is!

**A/N:** So here's a Percy Jackson story from me. This was written at a time where I had no writer's mojo. Writer's block was a serious case. Dark times my friends…very dark. But as you read, you might notice that the closer to the end it got, it got a bit more…energetic. My mojo was back. This story could probably be better, but I'm not sure how I'll go about fixing it just yet. I want to finish up a project of mine first (another multi-shot story, and any of my readers know that, that is rare from me. Very rare.) Also, I do not take any credit for Neptune's Noon Snacks. That fancy little establishment belongs to Peace Phoenix. SO! On to the story!

* * *

**Neptune's Noon Snacks**

Octavian gazed at the ocean blue sign that proclaimed the site his best friend decided to have their get together this time. After graduating high school, both had picked different career paths. Rachel went on to study psychology and he had gone to take over the family business. Due to their sudden change in life choices they hadn't seen each other in six years. Rachel had tracked him down and demanded to meet up with him again. She gave him a place and time and hung up. And now here he was, at the beach wearing newly bought swimming trunks, one of his white shirts unbuttoned showing off his very toned body and tattoos and sunglasses on his nose.

"Tavy over here!"

He glanced to the left of the entrance and saw an older version of the Rachel from his memories waving at him. She had found a table on the wrap around porch, beach side, dressed in a summer dress consisting of orange, yellow and blue. It was strapless, but the material around her neck was her forest green bikini. It went great with her hair.

"Why the hell did you pick a beach of all places?" he grumbled, accepting her hug.

"Because it's summer and I haven't been yet," she replied, letting go and looking him over. He had to admit that he had changed since his high school days. Due to the physical aspect of his job, he became more toned, but he had also gained a lot more tattoos. You can't be part of the underground world and NOT have tattoos. It was unheard of. He even had a few scars on his side from when he was stabbed. the guy was dead now, but those scars will be there forever. "Well you've changed."

"And you haven't grown a bit."

She huffed and smacked his arm. "Shut up!"

He smirked, holding her chair out for her. "Ma'am."

She took her seat and pulled up the menu. "Hurry up and order you infernal man."

Octavian laughed and calmly took his own seat in no rush.

"Hi, welcome to Neptune's Snack Shack! I'm Percy and I'll be your waiter for this afternoon. Can I start you out with something to drink?"

Octavian's eyes snapped to the new voice. The first thing he saw was sparking sea-foam green eyes and a cute smile. Gorgeous. Greedy eyes took in the rest of the boy before him. Wind blown locks, most likely from the continuous ocean breeze, short stature but didn't detract from the boy's sheer attractiveness in any way. He wore a white sleeveless vest shirt, zipped half-way up showing off sun-kissed skin. There were cute short jeans shorts, that Octavian suspected to be from a girl's closet, but he wasn't going to argue any. They actually accentuated the boys flawless legs. The small black apron with the shack's logo the only sign that he worked there. Octavian had to physically hold himself back before he kissed the boy senseless.

"Hi Percy, I'd like water with lemon please."

"Sure thing! And for you sir?" he asked, cheeks slightly flushing.

Octavian smirked. "Not sure. Anything you suggest?"

Percy chuckled, stepping closer and leaning down to go over the menu as well. "I prefer a Miami Vice when at the beach, but I'm not sure if you want something alcoholic?"

Humming, Octavian shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Surprise me."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded.

"Then I'll be back with your drinks in a minute. Let me know if you need anything else!"

Octavian watched as Percy left, eyes on the boys backside, shamelessly checking the kid out.

"You're such a pervert, old man."

He raised an eyebrow at Rachel. "We're the same age you know."

Rachel gave him an innocent look. "Not possible."

"Rach."

She shook her head refusing to listen.

"Stubborn girl," he chuckled, leaning back against his seat and looking out at the peaceful sparkling sea.

"So besides the extra body art that you've gained, anything else new?"

"Can't really say much has. Well one of my minions bought a candy store."

Rachel laughed shaking her head. "And why did he buy a candy store?"

He shrugged. "We didn't want to know."

"Very smart Preator Simmons."

Octavian stared at Rachel. "Why do I suddenly feel like you should know more than you should?"

"Most likely because I do." She sat back, confident in every way. "Consider me similar to an Oracle, if you will."

He scoffed. "Oracle my ass."

"Then how else would I know your title, hmm?"

"No clue, and I'm not sure I really want to either."

"Wise choice old friend, very wise. There's hope for you yet!

Percy came back to the table, tray with drinks in hand.

"Sorry about the wait. Here are your drinks. Water with a lemon," he placed the drink before Rachel, pulling a straw out as well. "And I decided to go with a Miami Vice for you." A red and white drink was placed before Octavian. There was a slice of pineapple adorning the rim of the drink as well as a mini umbrella and cherry. Octavian slapped Rachel's hand away when she made to snatch his fruit.

"Hands off Rach. That's mine."

She sent him a knowing look which he happily smirked back too.

oblivious to the silent conversation Percy pulled out his note pad. "Ready to order?"

* * *

By the end of the day and a relaxing day at the beach, Octavian was sitting back in Neptune's Beach Shack, watching the sunset. Rachel had already headed home talking about she needed to take care of her new pet rabbit. what the woman was doing caring for another living thing could be anyone's guess. Octavian was just glad for some quiet again.

Well that's what he would like to have. He was actually going through all the messages on his phone. He had about twenty.

"This is why I don't go on vacation," he grumbled, sending off a text.

"What is?"

Octavian looked up and found the waiter from before staring at him quizzically. The gangster noticed that the apron from before was gone. 'Must be off work. Now that I think about it, I didn't see him when I walked in earlier either. He looks good during a sunset. Hell he probably looks fantastic twenty-four-seven' "I thought you left for the day?"

Percy laughed, shaking his head and holding up some snorkeling gear. "I accidentally left this here. Had to come back."

Octavian nodded. "Want to join me?" He gestured to the sit next to him. Percy nodded and stepped forward to the take the offered seat. Just as he was about to pass Octavian he tripped and landed in the blonde's lap, butt in the air.

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise as he was suddenly confronted by his sexy waiter. When Percy sat up, still seated in his lap with that adorable sexy blush of his Octavian couldn't hold himself back anymore.

One of his hands reached up, grasping Percy's face and turning it towards his own. He watched as Percy's blush deepened and eyes widen before they began to close. Taking that as the go ahead, Octavian brought their lips together. Finally doing what he's wanted since he walked into the beach shack.

Percy shivered when Octavian licked his lips, asking for entrance, obviously sensitive touch. And if that didn't prove it, when Octavian's hand that was around Percy's waist somehow found its way under the teens shirt and a moan was Percy's instant reaction, that sure as hell did.

* * *

**After much suffering of Writer's Block and talking things out with readers who I am proud to call my friends now, I was able to get my writer's mojo back and write this story as requested by Peace Phoenix. So Phoe...did you find all the words?**


End file.
